Perfect to them
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: (/Natsu/Lucy/) A cute little NaLu oneshot... •Natsu is not excited about Lucy's new boyfriend•


A certain rosy haired fire mage sat at a bar, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Ugh," he moaned, slamming his head on the mahogany counter.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" an ivory-haired woman asked curiously, leaning over to face the bothered fire mage.

"Lucy won't go on any jobs anymore! She's too busy with her new _boyfriend._" He spit out the last word like it was poison, and gulped down the rest of his bottle. "_More,_" he demanded, breathing raggedly.

Mira bit her lip. It would _not _be a good idea to give Natsu another drink. He was no Cana, and seeing how he was so far, she doubted that he had high tolerance to alcohol. But, she couldn't refuse.

"Here." She slid another bottle across the table, and he grunted his thanks.

"It's like, I don't know, she thinks she's better than me and Happy, and it sucks!" Natsu continued complaining to Mira, ignoring her feeble attempts to interrupt his tale of woe.

"You guys went on a job yesterday!" Mira protested.

"So?" Natsu looked at the transformation mage oddly before returning to his story. "Yesterday, she said, '_well Natsu, if you were a little more considerate of how I feel, maybe we wouldn't be doing this!'_ I mean, what the hell's _that _supposed t' mean?"

Mira could hear him slurring, and his breath reeked of alcohol. _He's that bothered, huh? _she thought before chuckling happily. She then realized that:

a) Lucy would be pissed if she didn't send the rambunctious fire mage home

b) he was gone

A cry of "Ice princess!" echoed throughout the room and a loud **SMACK** rang out in its wake.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, clinging to Gray's arm.

"Wait!" Mira cried, interrupting the fight before someone (mainly Juvia or Natsu) got hurt.

"He attacked me first!" Gray yelled immediately, cowering before the angry barmaid.

"D-did not!" Natsu denied, hiccuping before turning to Gray and charging at him, crying, "ARRGH!"

Mira smiled sadistically before storming out of the guild hall. She trotted down the streets of Magnolia, muttering about her idiot nakama.

She stopped when she arrived at a cotton candy colored apartment complex, and called out, "Lucy!"

A muffled response of "Coming!" arrived in a minute, and Lucy, with haphazardly thrown on clothes and a disheveled ponytail, arrived at the door, her lips plump and swollen.

Mira realized what she had interrupted, and blushed thoroughly. "U-um, Natsu is drunk, and I just wanted you to come knock some sense in to him and Gray, but if you're busy, I could always come back later..."

Lucy flushed lightly before giggling and turning, yelling an inaudible fragment of a sentence, and a tall, toned, and tanned man with dark hair emerged from the small apartment.

"Hello," the man said suavely, nodding politely, his cobalt blue eyes wrinkling as he smiled.

"Hello! I'm Mirajane of Fairy Tail, and I'm a friend of Lucy's!" Mira introduced herself cheerfully, internally grimacing at the man's incredible perfection. He acted beautifully with Lucy, and they looked like a picture advertising some kind of park, or home, or some happy, banal place like that.

"I am Gideon the Third, a close friend of Miss Lucy, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Mirajane." He said charmingly, reaching for Mira's hand, and kissing is gently.

"Would it be okay if he went with us? I wanna introduce him to our guild, and see if he can join. He has amazing skills, if you know what I mean." Lucy blinked seductively, wagging her broad hips. Mira wanted to hurl. She was a matchmaker, and all matchmakers would pray to Mavis for a match like this. They were perfect together. _Way _too perfect.

"Sure!" Mira held back a snarl as they strolled down Magnolia, him admiring the scenery, Lucy recounting her relationship to Mira. Normally Mira would have jumped for joy at Lucy revealing juicy details about her relationships, but this was just _wrong. _

"...and then we kissed, and it was so passionate! He held me in his arms, and it was so _right._" Lucy swooned, and Mira nodded distractedly.

Mira was jolted back into reality when she heard a gasp of pain and a familiar laugh.

"You lose this round, ice princess!" Natsu shouted drunkenly, pointing an accusatory finger at the ice mage, who was floundering on the floor, gasping for air.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO GET IT MYSELF!" Lucy shouted, enraged.

Natsu spotted her and smirked mischievously. "I don't wanna, Luce. Y'see, you haven't been bringing _your _ass to missions, so why'd I gotta bring mine to you?"

Lucy looked furious, and she stomped over to her partner. "Look, I know you're pissed about me having less time to go on missions and earn money, but as my _best friend _you've gotta understand that I'm super happy! You are my nakama, my partner, and my best friend-"

Natsu glowered at the celestial mage before interrupting her. "You just don't get it, do you? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE FRIGGIN MISSIONS!" he breathed before continuing. "YOU THINK IT'S ABOUT THE MISSIONS! IT WAS _NEVER _ABOUT THE MISSIONS! GODDAMIT, LUCE! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he shouted at his partner before noticing the crowd, and his eyes widened. "Shit." He muttered, and scrambled away from the scene.

"Oh. My. Mavis." Mira breathed, astounded by the sudden confession of love.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cried, her face flushing fuchsia. "Wait!" she chased after Natsu.

"Lucy! I'll come with you!" her boyfriend shouted, chasing after Lucy. He caught up to her, and used his magic. "Control magic: lift!" Natsu was lifted in the air, and he hung suspended in the air, kicking and punching furiously.

"Lemme go!" he yelled, his fists aflame. "Roar of the fire dragon!" a huge jet of flame shot out of Natsu's mouth, and exploded harmlessly in the air, lighting up the navy sky.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, her face illuminated by the brilliant flames.

"Lucy," her boyfriend asked calmly, "what would you like me to do to this admirer of yours?"

"Let him go!" Lucy shouted, her big chocolate eyes glowing. "Please..." she whimpered, begging her boyfriend.

Natsu fell out of the sky. Lucy watched as he hit the ground, and smiled as he leapt to his feet.

"Natsu!" she said, relieved. She ran over to him, and hugged him. Hard. "Don't you _ever _pull something like that again!" she murmured as his arms wrapped around her.

"I won't." He reassured her, patting her head awkwardly.

And, in a moment of serendipity, they leaned towards each other, and their lips connected. Lucy's boyfriend made a strangled noise and stalked off, and Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him.

"Mmm..." Lucy smiled into the kiss, and blushed when she heard cheering.

It was a very strange first kiss, Natsu would think later. But in that moment, neither of them cared whether it was picturesque or not. It was absolutely...

* * *

_** PERFECT TO THEM **_


End file.
